10th Anniversary
by TheBakingQueen
Summary: Katara and Aang reflect on their years together, 4 dating and 6 married. Written for the Kataang/Sozin's Comet Part 4 10th Anniversary: July 19th, 2018. Rated T for very slight adult themes.


**A/N: SQUEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S THE 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF KATAANG! WHO ELSE IS** ** _SUPER_** **EXCITED? *raises hand* Anyways, enjoy this oneshot in honor of the anniversary!**

 **Disclaimer: Bryke own A:TLA.**

* * *

It was a warm summer day, just barely ending as the sun began to set over the horizon in an explosion of colors.

The clouds had turned a beautiful lavender hue, and the sky was filled with shades of red, pink, purple, orange, blue, and yellow.

It was an incredible sight to behold.

This day also happened to be the 10th anniversary of Ozai's defeat, which meant it was a _very_ important day for a certain two heroes of the war.

Katara sighed from the balcony in the couple's home at the Southern Air Temple, staring out into the distance.

"10 years," she thought, "and what a wonderful 10 years they've been."

Katara smiled, thinking of all the memories they'd made, from their first kiss, to the birth of their first, rather rambunctious child, Bumi.

"Hey, Sweetie," Aang said from behind her, walking up to sit next to his beautiful wife on the balcony.

Katara turned her head, looking at her husband.

"Hey," she said, as she led him into a gentle kiss once he sat down.

Aang smiled against his wife's lips, before deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, they just sat in a silent embrace, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence.

"Today's the day," Aang whispered huskily in his lover's ear, relishing in the shiver she made.

Katara regained her senses and looked up at her husband.

"Indeed it is. 10 years," she murmured.

Aang pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"10 long, incredible years," he corrected, burying his nose in her hair.

"It has been pretty amazing, hasn't it," Katara said softly, snuggling deeper into her husband's chest.

"Our four years of dating and six married have been filled with adventures, that's for sure," murmured Aang.

"In our first year of dating, we were busy with the Harmony Restoration Movement," Katara remembered.

"But then there was your vision, which evidently came true," added Aang.

"You also got taller than me that year," said Katara, reliving her memories.

Aang laughed out loud, "I remember that! When I kept teasing you about that, you ignored for a straight week!"

Katara blushed.

"You deserved it," she half-heartedly argued.

The two continued to reflect on their memories together, leaning against each other.

"Do you remember how scared you were when I first introduced you to my dad as my boyfriend?" Katara asked, giggling.

It was Aang's turn to blush this time.

"In my defense," he started, "your dad had a number of clubs, swords, and other items created for the _sole_ purpose of injuring me."

Katara shook her head at her husband and recalled what he was thinking about.

* * *

Flashback

 _Aang was hyperventilating._

 _He never thought it was possible for an airbender to be so short of breath, yet here he was._

 _"Aang, Sweetie, it'll be_ fine. _You've met my dad plenty of times," said Katara, attempting to soothe her jittery boyfriend._

 _"NOT LIKE THIS!" Aang exclaimed, shaking and scared out of his wits._

 _Katara forcefully grabbed Aang's shoulders and kept him still._

 _"Deep breaths, Aang. In... ...out... ...in... ...out..." Katara told him, successfully calming Aang down._

 _"Sweetie, look at me," she whispered, tilting his head to meet her eyes._

 _"It will be_ absolutely fine _," Katara pressed a kiss to his forehead._

 _"My dad knows you would never hurt me. Plus, he can't do much either way; you're the_ Avatar."

 _Aang nodded, "You're right, you're right. It will be okay," he quietly repeated to himself._

 _Appa let out a groan as he landed in the ice clearing in front of the Southern Water Tribe, slowly but surely catching up to their more modern, advanced brothers and sisters in the North._

 _The couple jumped down from Appa's saddle, with the help of Aang's airbending to slow their descent, and were greeted by warriors from both poles, happy to back from months on end at war._

 _"Katara! Welcome home!"_ _Hakoda said jovially as he met his daughter in an embrace._

 _"Hi Dad!"_

 _Stepping away from the hug, Katara looked her father in the eye._

 _"Dad, I have something to tell you.." she trailed off._

 _"Wait," her father interrupted, "Is this about a boy?"_

 _Katara nodded._

 _Hakoda ran into the small igloo and brought back his spear and club._

 _"Continue!" he said, smiling a little too wide._

* * *

"You were so adorable back then," Katara said, scrunching her nose a little.

Aang put a hand on his chest in mock horror.

"Back then?"

He wiped a pretend tear off his face.

"Are you- are you saying I'm not adorable anymore?" he asked dramatically before launching into a full-on meltdown, using his bending to manipulate tears onto his face.

Katara rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Oh shush," she muttered, slightly shoving him.

"So, what else has happened in our decade together?" Aang asked, pulling Katara closer to him and seemingly unaffected by his meltdown only seconds prior.

"We found Zuko's mom, ended the war, created world peace..." Katara replied, trailing off at the end.

Aang chuckled at her response.

"I mean what have we done as a couple."

"Kissed, made out, gotten engaged, then married, had sex, created the bundle of mischief we call our son. Lots of things."

Aang smiled at all the flashbacks that began to appear in his head.

"Do you remember the first time we told each other 'I love you' aloud?" he asked in a softer tone.

"How could I forget?" Katara answered wistfully, "It seems like it was just yesterday."

* * *

Flashback

 _"_ _Katara? Are you here?" Aang shouted, his voice echoing in the vast clearing before him._ _  
_

 _"Right here!" Katara called out._

 _Aang walked over to her spot under a willow tree near the lake and sat down next to her._

 _"Is there a special reason you asked me to come here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Or are we just having waterbending practice?"_

 _"Yeah, actually, there_ is _a special reason,_ " _Katara started nervously._

 _"Look, I don't know if I made it clear, especially after the play, but.." Katara took a deep breath, praying to the spirits that everything would go okay._

 _"I love you."_

 _Aang's eyes widened in incredulation._

 _"R-r-really?" he stammered, very much surprised by her confession._

 _"I mean, I thought you only liked me not..." Aang trailed off._

 _Aang took a deep breath now as well._

 _"I love you too, Katara."_

 _It was Katara's turn to be dumbfounded._

 _"Really?" she asked timidly, backing away from him, but a smile gracing her lips nonetheless._

 _A little overconfident due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins, Aang answered, "Really."_

 _Their hands reaching up to cup each other's cheeks, the two leaned in, slightly unsure, until their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss._

 _When they broke apart apart after 8.7 seconds(yes, they counted), Katara softly giggled._

 _"And to think, I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same way," she said._

 _"Please," Aang started, "you're my Forever Girl."_

 _"Forever Girl?" she asked, her eyebrows raising in amusement._

 _"Y-yeah?" he said, suddenly very self-conscious about the nickname he had given his love._

 _"I like it," she whispered shyly, leaning in for another kiss._

* * *

"Am I still your Forever Girl?" Katara asked.

"We're married, Sweetie. That was kinda part of the deal," Aang teased, kissing her forehead.

The two just sat there, staring intensely but lovingly into each other's eyes with the kind of connection that only soulmates could have.

"What was your favorite part of it all so far? Hmm?" Katara asked, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"You."

Katara blushed.

"A specific event."

"Marrying you, you telling me you were pregnant with our first child, or Bumi's birth..." he said, thinking very hard, "...minus you threatening to cut off certain parts of my anatomy with an ice water whip."

"What if I told you..." Katara began delicately, her voice lowering with every word, "that you would have to add to that list _very_ soon?"

Aang quirked an eyebrow at his wife.

"What do you mean?"

Katara smiled and whispered in his ear, "It's one of your anniversary presents..."

"Oh?" he asked, smirking and starting to move one of his hands lower to her hips and the other higher, above her stomach.

Katara shook her head.

"Not that... although that will be an option later... keep guessing."

"Fruit pies?"

"No."

"More bison babies?"

"Close... ... but no."

"Momo's having babies?"

Katara laughed at that one.

"I'll give you a hint..." she started, " _Momo_ and _Appa_ aren't the ones having kids..."

Aang frowned, confused, for a few minutes, thinking who else could be having babies that he would be extremely happy about, before his eyes widened in realization.

"Y-you're- a-a-aah?" he finished weakly, making wild gestures towards her stomach.

Katara nodded vigorously, smiling, joyful tears in her eyes.

She leaned in, touching their noses, before ecstatically whisper-screaming, "I'm pregnant!"

Aang brought his wife as close to him as possible and began to kiss her senseless.

Katara laughed once they broke apart, "What do you think of your anniversary present?"

"Best..."

He kissed her stomach.

"Present..."

He kissed her stomach again.

"Ever."

He kissed her lips.

The two just sat there, embracing each other and reveling in the news that they were going to be parents again.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Happy 10th anniversary, my Forever Girl."

"Happy 10th anniversary, Love."

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap! Also, I'm sorry but I probably won't be able to update FETL for a bit because I've been doing all the Kataang Week Oneshots last-minute but after I finish those, I will get back on track with FETL and another story I've been thinking of starting which for now I will keep abbreviated to OOAD. The actual name will be revealed later.**

 **SOOOO, in case you were wondering, the timeline I'm using looks like this:**

 **July 19th, 104 AG: Marriage at ages 16 and 18.**

 **June 3rd, 105 AG: Find out Katara's 8 weeks pregnant with their first child.**

 **January 18th, 106 AG: Bumi is born.**

 **July 19th, 110 AG: Find out Katara is 10 weeks pregnant with second child.**

 **February 15th, 111 AG: Kya is born.**

 **July 19th, 115 AG: Tenzin is made.**

 **March 23th, 116 AG: Tenzin is born prematurely, rendering Katara infertile which is why Tenzin is the last of the cloudbabies.**

 **I know it's not canon but it fit with my plot so I'm going with it.**


End file.
